ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Fievel's American Tails
Fievel's American Tails is an American/Canadian animated television series, produced by Amblimation, Nelvana, and Universal Cartoon Studios. It aired for one season in 1992, and continued Fievel's adventures from the film An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. Phillip Glasser, Dom DeLuise and Cathy Cavadini were the only actors from the film to reprise their roles, as Fievel, Tiger and Tanya respectively. Characters * Fievel Mousekewitz: The main protagonist, a little mouse who is always looking for adventures. * Tanya Mousekewitz: Fievel's older sister who has dreams of being a great singer. * Yasha Mousekewitz: Fievel's baby sister. * Papa Mousekewitz: Fievel's father, a famous violin-maker who always gives his family wise advice. * Mama Mousekewitz: Fievel's mother. * Tiger: The orange cat who is friends with the Russian-Jewish mouse family. * Cat R. Waul: The main antagonist, a gentleman like cat who is Fievel's nemesis. * Chula: Cat R. Waul's sidekick. A caricature of Butch Cassidy. * Sweet William: Fievel's other nemesis. * Slim and Feloneous: Sweet William's two dim-witted alley cat sidekicks. * Jack: One of Fievel's school mates from Australia. * Jorge: Another one of Fievel's school mates. * Mr. J. M. Schimmel: The rat who owns the mouse-sized general store in Green River. He is also Sidney’s father and is Austrian-American as revealed in "Law and Disorder". * Clint Mousewood: One of Fievel's heroes and Tanya's one-sided crush – from "Mail Order Mayhem". A caricature of Clint Eastwood. * Hambone: The dog guard on the train – from "The Gift". * Sidney: One of Fievel's more spoiled classmate. First appears in Law and Disorder. * Aunt Sophie: A relative of the Mousekewitz family – from "Aunt Sophie's Visit". * Dr. Travis T. Hiprocates: A traveling doctor that gave away hiccup sweets – from "A Case of the Hiccups". A caricature of Sigmond Freud. * Miss Kitty: Tiger's girlfriend from "Law and Disorder". A caricature of Dorothy Gibson. * Mr. Ironside: The school teacher, probably a mole and British-American as revealed in "The Legend of Mouse Hallow". * Dog: The dog who guards the jail house. * Lorna Holcombe: A girl in Fievel's class. * Patty Paris: The baker. A caricature of Ona Munson's Belle Watling from Gone with the Wind. Cast * Phillip Glasser as Fievel * Dom DeLuise as Tiger * Lloyd Battista as Papa * Susan Silo as Mama * Cathy Cavadini as Tanya and Yasha * Dan Castellaneta as Chula, Mr. Schimmel, Slim and Felonious * Gerrit Graham as Cat R. Waul * Kenneth Mars as Sweet William * Hal Rayle as Clint Mousewood * Arthur Burghardt as Hambone * Cynthia Ferrer as Miss Kitty * Patricia Parris as Aunt Sophie * Carlos Carrasco as Jorge Episodes Home media In 1993 and 1994, MCA/Universal Home Video released twelve episodes on six VHS video-cassettes, two Laserdisc volumes. These have been the only home video releases of the cartoon, at least in the United States. In the United Kingdom, 12 episodes were released on six video-cassettes in 1995, but were in a different episode order to the United States and Vol. 4 features the only episode that hasn't been released in the United States. Episodes have been released on DVD in France, Germany, and Italy. Universal currently has no plans to release the show on DVD in the United States. Category:Television series Category:Television series by Universal Studios Category:1990s Category:1992 Category:An American Tail Category:Fievel's American Tails Category:Universal Animation Studios television series